Kiss the girl: Just do it
by flextronic
Summary: Songfic on kiss the girl by Peter Andre. Scott likes Ororo. But how will he tell her? He gets help from Thunderbird, Slipstream,Longshot, Iceman, Kitty, Tabitha, Jubilee. Will he succeed?


Author's name: Flextronic

Rating: PG

E-mail: AU, or comic if you want it to be

Disclaimer: X-men and all its characters do NOT belong to me. If I had my way, Scott would have always been with Storm.

**Note: **Thoughts are typed in italics

**There you see her  
sitting there across the way**

It had been two years since Storm had joined the X-men. She had bonded well with the rest of the team and they like her a lot. Everybody treated her like their little sister.

**She don't got a lot to say  
but there's something about her**

She was very shy and quiet when she first came. She wasn't used to talking to people and she didn't know the English language well. But there was something about her that made people like her. She was never angry and was always ready to do whatever she could to help a friend. Thus it was no surprise that everybody liked her.

**And you don't know why  
But your dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl**

Cyclops was a brave, strong and fearless leader. But Scott Summers was a quiet, shy introvert, and that was the problem. Scott liked Ororo, but was having trouble finding the courage to tell her that. He had been the first of the X-men to become Ororo's friend and although they spent most of their time together, they hardly spoke. Somehow, they could understand how each other was feeling without words. But that was a problem too, as Scott did not know how to express his feelings. So, he decided to get some help…

**Yes you want her  
look at her you know you do.  
Possible she wants you too  
there is one way to ask her**

… Which turned out to be a big mistake. He had gotten the help of the other boys; Bobby, Slipstream, Longshot and Neal Shaara.

"Take her surfing" Slipstream, the surfing nut, said.

"And what? Tell her that she looks so hot in her bikini that you want to pounce on her? She will fry you to a fritter. You should take her to a dinner at a nice, classy restaurant." Neal said, "That's what I did to make Heather my girlfriend."

"Yeah. That and about three years of pursuit, pleading and pleasing." Bobby said with a smirk on his face.

"If you have a way, why don't you just spit it out?" Neal retorted, his face red with embarrassment.

"Sure. To woo a girl. You got to be just like her idol. Who does Ororo like?" Bobby asked, turning himself to face Scott.

"Um…I have no idea." Scott said, much to Bobby's astonishment.

"What! You have no idea what the girl you like likes? You are so hopeless." Bobby said while rolling his eyes.

"Hey, she isn't exactly the most vocal person we know. Basically we just hang out and I…"

"Do you know that you are such a lost cause?" Bobby said pointly, "But you are lucky, cause the master is here."

"And who's that?" Neal asked.

"Why, me of course." Bobby said with a smug grin.

**It don't take a word  
not a single word  
go on and kiss the girl**

"Since you are so hopeless, I just have to go along with what most girls like. Girls like those strong, silent types." Bobby said wisely.

"Scott's silent enough, I doubt he even spoke ten sentences to Ororo a day, even though they spend almost ten hours together." Neal interrupted.

"That's not true. I spoke twenty-nine sentences to her today." Scott said, defending himself.

"If you count 'Hi', 'Bye', 'How are you?' and 'See you tomorrow', you could get almost there" Bobby muttered, while the other burst into laughter.

"So, you got to be like James Bond." Bobby stated.

"Except without the killing, gambling, drinking, chain-smoking and womanizing part" Neal added.

"Fine, whatever," Bobby said, looking a little irritated that Neal had just interrupted him, "you also got to be funny, like Will Smith."

"But don't look stupid or retarded." Neal added again, casting a sideway glance at Bobby.

"Do you have to go against everything I say?" Bobby asked.

"I am just stating facts." Neal said smugly, "Anyway, Will Smith and James Bond do not go together."

"They do." Bobby retorted.

"Do not"

"Do"

"Do not."

"Why does Scott have to think of so many ways to woo Ororo. Why can't he just tell her straight out that he likes her?" Longshot asked, ignoring both Bobby and Neal who were auguring.

"You know, he does have a point." agreed both Bobby and Neal, who had stopped auguring temporarily.

"So what should I do?" Scott asked.

"Find a romantic place, play some romantic music and tell her, what you feel about her." The three of them said in unison.

**Sha la la la la la la  
My oh my look like the boy too shy  
ain't gonna kiss the girl**

"I knew it!" Tabitha yelled, pinching her fist up in the air, "I knew you like her!"

"Shhhh. Not so loud. I don't want her to know…yet." Scott said.

Scott had then asked for the help of some of Ororo's best friends; Tabitha, Kitty, Jubilee and Rahne.

"How did you know?" Scott asked, surprised.

"Hello, you two spend, like, ten hours together everyday. Isn't that obvious enough?" Kitty said, looking at a dumbfounded Scott in amusement.

"Well…" Scott replied, lost for words. y_Since all the girls knew, how come Ororo hasn't felt it_ _yet?_ He thought to himself.

"So, when are you going to tell her?" Rahne asked.

"I dunno, the sooner the better?" Scott said.

"How about today? There is a pool party later." Jubilee said.

"Is there a pool party? How come I didn't know?" Scott asked, puzzled.

"Oh, we were going to look for you anyway, we are going to help you get your girl." Tabitha said, while the others giggled.

"Um… okay." Scott said. But inside he wondered: Is this a good idea?

**Sha la la la la la la  
ain't that sad  
ain't it a shame too bad  
You're gonna miss the girl**

It was almost time. Scott paced nervously in his bedroom. He was nervous. Very, very nervous. _I am being stupid._ He thought to himself. _I fought pure evil before. I had been in many life and death situations and I was never this nervous. So why am I feeling this way now?_

_Because she is special._ A voice in his head told him.

_But you shouldn't be so nervous. You see her everyday._ Another voice said

_But you are telling her to be your girlfriend today._ The first voice supplied.

_Don't worry. Your friends are helping you._ The second voice replied.

_I think that's partially why I am so worried._ The first voice answered.

_Don't you trust them?_ The second voice asked accusingly.

_To save my butt in a mission, yes. To get me a girlfriend, well, not really._ The first voice answered truthfully.

_Do you know that you are so hopeless?_ The second voice said.

_Yeah. I kinda of have an idea._ The first voice muttered.

"Hey, Scott. You can come out now. The party's almost starting." Tabitha said.

"Well, here goes nothing." Scott muttered to himself.

**Now's your moment  
floating in a blue lagoon  
boy you'd better do it soon  
no time will be better  
she don't say a word  
and she won't say a word  
until you kiss the girl**

It party was a success. Everybody was enjoying themselves. Well, everybody except Scott. He was sitting next to Ororo, dressed in a bikini. She looked really uncomfortable, muttering about how the girls had forced her to wear her bikini. Scott wasn't complaining about that, however. He was perfectly happy to see her in that. But he was also having trouble trying to start a conversation with her among all the noise and the fact that somebody would come bursting out of the swimming pool every few seconds.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" Scott asked.

"Sure." Ororo said and got up.

**Sha la la la la la la  
don't be scared  
Go on and move your head  
you wanna kiss the girl**

They arrived at the front garden. Ororo had changed in a T-shirt and jeans. Her long white hair was untied and shone in the bright moonlight, she looked every part like the Goddess that she was. They walked silently around the garden, admiring the plants. Actually, Ororo was admiring the plants. Scott was more interested in Ororo.

_She looks amazing._ Scott thought. _She looks good enough to kiss._

_You sound like a pervert._ A voice in his head informed him.

_Just kiss her if you like her so much._ The second voice said.

_She will zap you._ The first voice cautioned.

_She won't._ The second voice argued

_Will!_

_Won't!_

_Will!_

**  
Sha la la la la la la  
don't stop now  
don't try to hide it how  
you wanna kiss the girl**

"Scott, are you okay?" Ororo concerned voice woke Scott up from his daydream.

"Sure, I am fine, why do you ask?" Scott reliped, embarrassed.

"Because.." Storm said, blushing bright red and staring at the ground, "you…um…just kissed me, on the lip"

"Oh," Scott reliped. Inside, he was dying of embarrassment. _What did I just do? I am such and idiot!_

**Sha la la la la la la  
Float along and  
listen to the song  
You wanna "Kiss the girl!"**

Scott was just thinking of what to say when suddenly… he heard…

"Scott and Storm, sitting in the tree…" The song continued. Unknown to them, all the other had been sitting on the rooftop, watching their every move. They had been so engrossed in the walk that they did not notice what was happening around them.

"Way to go Scott!" Slipstream shouted. The others, seeing his example, joined in the fun.

"Didn't know you had it in you!"

"Was that your first?"

"You are such a pro at it!"

Scott blushed and looked and Ororo nervously and was surprised to see that she too was blushing.

Ororo, too, wasn't spared from the teasing either.

"How did it feel?" Tabitha asked.

"Was he good?"

"Is it you first kiss?"

**Sha la la la la la la  
do the music play  
Do what the music say  
you gonna kiss the girl**

After a few minutes of teasing, the laughter finally died down.

"Now, since this is such a romantic moment, we should have some romantic music." Bobby announced.

Right on cue, music started, although…

"You got the wrong disc! This isn't 'Best romantic music of all times'. It's 'Disney Classics'!" Tabitha exclaimed.

"Whatever, beside, this song fits. It called 'Kiss the Girl'." Neal said.

**You gotta  
you gotta  
you gotta  
you gotta kiss the girl.**

"Do what the music says, kiss the girl. Kiss the girl. Kiss the girl." Jubilee started to chant and the others followed.

Scott stared at Ororo, who was turning redder by the minute.

"So," Scott started, "Doyouwanttobemygirlfriend?"

"Huh?" Ororo asked.

"Um…I was asking, do you want to be my girlfriend?" Scott asked again, looking at her. _Come on; please say yes,_ he thought to himself desperately.

"You sure?" Ororo asked softly.

"Of course I am sure, I've like you for a long time." Scott said with confidence.

"Really?" Ororo smiled, "Me too."

"So does that mean you agree?" Scott asked, a huge grin on his face.

Ororo nodded, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. The whole mansion exploded into cheers and the chants of "Kiss the girl" got louder.

"May I?" Scott asked, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Yes." Ororo looked at him, a smile on her face too.

_It did work out._ Scott thought to himself as their lips touched. _Maybe he should have had more faith in his friends. Maybe he should have more faith in himself._ But the one thing he had the most faith in is that he and Ororo would have a beautiful future; there was no doubt about that.

Fin

P.s: Review, please! It's the only way I can improve


End file.
